


dreams on a gold wire

by twosetmeridian



Series: twosetweek season 1 [3]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Burning the Midnight Oil, Canon Compliant, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Romance, canon compliant to real life, eddy watch your mouth o3o, if not, is that a thing lmao, it should be, unconscious flirting, world tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetmeridian/pseuds/twosetmeridian
Summary: it's three in the morning, the world is a lonely dark haze, and brett's pretty sure he's seeing things that aren't there by this point.for twosetweek day 3; prompt: confidence + stress.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: twosetweek season 1 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	dreams on a gold wire

**Author's Note:**

> title from _midnight moon_ by oh wonder.
> 
> **[ crossposted from wattpad; published 10/15/2019 ] **

• • •

it's three in the morning, the world is a lonely dark haze, and brett's pretty sure he's seeing things that aren't there by this point.

for example: he definitely should not be seeing the word _violin_ appear more than ten times in one paragraph for his letters of inquiry, no matter how much he loves it. but then to be fair, that's probably on him for typing it again and again; heaven knows just how deadbeat tired his mind is.

he knows he's been here before—contacting performance halls, scouting for hotels, staking out plane tickets, planning a world tour—and in far worse circumstances, but something about this new tour seems a whole lot heavier than the past one. more cities, more concerts, and miles and miles of more road. even the thought of it is making him sick to his stomach with worry.

"i feel like i'm about to throw up," he announces to what he _thinks_ is an empty room, but then—a sudden knock on the doorpost. brett nearly jolts into the stratosphere.

eddy's head pokes into the open space. "that true?"

"fuck, dude, nearly scared the shit outta me," brett laments, shaking his head as his friend grins at him from the doorway. "but yeah—maybe." his gaze wanders to the blinking electronic numbers of the clock on the wall. "in a hour, give or take."

eddy clucks his tongue, turns and shuffles away into the darkness of the kitchen. in the absence of his friend, brett takes a moment to breathe in deep, listening to the faint creaks of the cupboards being opened and the telltale clink of silverware. when eddy emerges into the light once more, he's holding two steaming mugs of coffee, and good lord, but brett could _kiss_ him.

not that—not that brett even _could_, seeing as there's been no evidence that would suggest it would be welcome, but. well. he could dream.

"god, you're a livesaver," he praises eddy instead as he reaches for his mug, because he'll be damned before he slips up about _anything_ pertaining to that.

to his credit, eddy just smiles, pulls over a chair beside him so they can peer blearily at the laptop screen together. "so how are things? you know you can do this in the morning, right?"

"last time i checked, it's already 'morning'." brett just narrowly dodges eddy's smack, laughing quietly under his breath. "but, you know. i was just—"

"worrying again?" eddy shakes his head, a disapproving frown crinkling his brow. "what for? it'll work out."

he can't help the gaping stare he sends his friend. "you do realize all our stuff is behind schedule? we're literally racing against the clock here, and—"

"it'll be fine. you'll do great planning this all out, like you always do. i'm just here as your trusty sidekick, remember? anything you plan, i put into motion."

and just like that: unfailing trust handed to him on a silver platter. brett doesn't really know what to think about that. "what makes you so confident, huh?" he means this as a joke, something for eddy to laugh at and respond with a quip of his own, but eddy doesn't do any of that.

instead, eddy claps a warm hand onto brett's shoulder and gives him a smile like starlight, achingly unreachable. "because it's you," he replies, like it's all he needs to know that they're on the way to success. "you make me confident. and right now, i'm confident you won't screw this up like you think it will, because you're going to make this work."

brett doesn't know how to respond. he opts to sip his coffee in silence.

"you know what i see? i see the two of us, jetting across the world to see our fans." eddy gestures to the empty space, paints a picture in the air with his hands for brett to visualize. "i see the two of us doing our shows, and people loving it and getting inspired. it's all gonna come together so well, brett." the taller man nods at him, trying to instill confidence with his gaze and words alone. "so don't stress yourself over it."

funny enough, it's _working_, this thing eddy's doing to make him feel better, and brett has to hide his grateful smile behind his mug. "you're optimistic."

"well, someone here has to be." eddy laughs, and the world becomes all the more brighter for it. "now come to bed and get some sleep right n—" the words evaporate all of a sudden, eddy struck dumb when he realizes just what exactly that statement sounds like, but brett's not complaining.

"i'll come to bed." he downs the last of his coffee, takes care not to look at his friend straight in the eye.

"right," eddy says, and they both pretend they don't hear the tremble of his voice on that word. "and i'll take over from here and clean up for you."

"thanks, eddy." with that, brett turns away and leaves the room before he can embarass himself even further. those three little words had been right at the tip of his tongue, but he swallows them down.

more cities, more concerts, and miles and miles of more road. somehow the thought of it becomes an all-too-easy thing when he thinks of eddy right there beside him. there will be time to finish planning a world tour when the sun comes up. for now, brett will sleep, and brett will dream of two men together on a stage, and brett's heart will feel full.


End file.
